Forgiveness can only be earned, Andromeda
by malfoyforever
Summary: Two Slytherins, one more prideful than the other. A row in the Forbidden Forest. A werewolf's mauling. A war widow's attempt at reconciliation and an ex-Death Eater's disagreement. ONESHOT, COMPLETE.


"Teddy, get dressed," Andromeda told her thirteen year-old grandson. He frowned.

"It's Christmas evening, Gran."

"I know, but remember-"

Teddy frowned again, but then his face wore an understanding look. "Oh."

"Yes, oh. Get dressed so that I can Side-Along Apparate you to Malfoy Manor's entrance."

"Wouldn't it be more convenient for me to just learn how to Apparate and get it over with?"

Andromeda shook her head, but she looked amused, regarding him fondly and a bit nostalgically. He sometimes reminded her so much of Nymphadora – though his deepest nature was his father's: protective, loving, self-doubting, and brave. "And change your hair to dark brown," she added.

"Gran- oh, fine!" Teddy narrowed his eyes in concentration and put on his more natural look – dark grey eyes like Bellatrix's and Sirius's had been, with a tint of Felix Felicis gold, dark brown hair (even though his natural colour was black, he scarcely wore it, as he considered it too "bland"), and the same tall and well-built structure as Sirius had once had – and went to find his coat.

Sometime later they stood in front of an elegant, silvery manor. Andromeda knocked with the serpent knocker – it felt cold in her hands, just as some of its inhabitants were.

A tall man with platinum blond, receding hair and pointed features opened the door. His cold grey eyes slid from Andromeda to Teddy, not without a hint of disapproving. "Good evening, Andromeda," he said in a bored drawl, cordially. "And good evening, Teddy. Would you like to come in? I think it is rather frigid outside."

Draco, in his way, resembled Lucius so much, and that reminded her of her purpose.

"Of course, Draco," she said politely. She turned to Teddy. "Come along."

The spacious manor stunned her as always – for years she has lived in a modest house with Ted, and though her childhood home on the outskirts of London couldn't be considered as modest, it was certainly not as grandiose as Wiltshire's Malfoy Manor.

A house-elf with particularly bat-like ears stepped forward and collected their coats. Teddy headed to find Scorpius (to whom Andromeda sensed he was teaching things that were not allowed at Hogwarts, but allowed this as she was free to do as she wished) while she went up the grand staircase and put her hand on one of the doors.

She felt a sting, but then Narcissa called in her high, cold voice, "You may enter."

The two sisters' relationship was a rocky one, but a loving one (Andromeda guessed), and they nodded curtly at each other. Lucius turned his head in her direction and said, "Andromeda." He drummed his fingers slightly on the table and had a familiar curl of his lips that indicated a subtle Malfoy smirk.

He looked better than he had last year, Andromeda thought. His skin was no longer sallow, but had gone back to the pale tone like his son's, and the only trace of his weary monthly illness was the dark circles under his eyes. Andromeda had the impression that his scars would never really fade, like Bill Weasley's. His face was slightly fuller, but was still thin.

Narcissa said, "I'll be back soon."

She must have guessed that Andromeda had wanted to speak to Lucius in private.

Andromeda pulled out a chair and sat down. "Lucius." She paused and could have sworn that he was amused. "I don't hate you, really."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? I know you, Andromeda; you tell the truth most of the time, and dense as you are, you are always truthful in your insults."

"Well... You were an arrogant little prat at school, and when you yelled at me that Ted was a freaky Mudblood, it sort of... set me off."

"Sort of?" Lucius had a bitter laugh. The wolfhound curled up at his feet barked and he nodded. "Why do you _bother_, Andromeda? You know I won't care about your apologies."

"Because, Lucius," said Andromeda, "I remember playing together at the gardens, when I was five and you four."

"You remember that?" He seemed more surprised than anything. "Sorry, I had just sorted you as a short-term memory sort."

"_Wow_. How would I remember Hogwarts happenings, then?"

Lucius shrugged.

"And because I _care_ about you, Lucius."

"I don't _need_ your care."

"Say what you say, but I'm sorry. That's all. That happened over _forty _years ago."

"I, on the contrary, am _not_ a short-term memory type." He spread out his hands. "Look, Andromeda. I noticed that you are sorry." Lucius closed his fingers around her wrist. They were warm. "What you need to learn is that forgiveness can only be earned, Andromeda."

He turned towards the door and called, "Cissa, you can come in now, we're finished."

Before his wife entered, he whispered, "And you have yet to earn mine, but it's not _entirely_ impossible."

"That is preposterous," muttered Andromeda.

* * *

><p><strong>This is compliant with the Penetrator of Darkness, Part 4. Please read and review. :)<strong>


End file.
